The Bitterness of Grace
by TheBeatlemaniac
Summary: Hannah and Mia, best friends since Pre-K. It's Hannah's 18th birthday, they decide to go to Hamburg, what are the odds that The Beatles would be there too! These two girls have the pleasure of meeting them, and falling for them.
1. Chapter 1

Hannah's POV

I sighed and tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for my best friend, Mia Alessadro, at the Hamburg airport. We both agreed that we would meet in Hamburg for my eighteenth birthday. I have always wanted to go to Hamburg for some reason. My father was from Germany and my mother from America. Why we chose Poland to live in, I have no idea. And my last name is Polish, yet my parents aren't even a little bit Polish.

That's when I saw it. My little Mexican best friend Mia, stroking her beloved pendent, looking like a lost puppy. I smiled and ran up to her giving her a bone-breaking hug.

"Mia!" I yelled directly in her ear picking her up and twirling her around, getting odd looks from the different people at the airport. I ignored her pleads of letting go of her before she gets sick.

"Hannah! Let me go or so help me I will throw up on your jacket!" Mia threatened. I think she got the idea I missed her. I did. I mean, I hadn't seen her in God knows how long.

"Mia, you don't know how much I've missed you! You look so different from when I saw you at age fifteen!" It's true. Puberty did us both good. We grew taller, okay so Mia did, I'm still short, I'll always be short. But we grew some 'money makers' as my older brother calls boobs. Mia decided to grow out her brunette hair down to her back. While I have blonde hair that goes to my shoulders, I want to grow it more.

"You have too! Now sorry to interrupt our changes, but can we please drop my stuff off at where ever we are staying at?"

"Oh yeah, come on, it's not that far from here. Taxi cab or walk?"

"Walk. I've been sitting on a plane for a long time I want to move my muscles," we walked out of the airport. "What are we doing tonight?" She asked me walking down the street.

"A club, it's called like the Top Tacos or something like that. I don't know." I shrugged while she chuckled at my answer.

"I see your memory skills haven't increased over the years at all." Mia smirked stretching her arms above her head.

"Not one bit."

About fifteen minutes of our catching up we made it to the hotel, you could hardly call it a hotel, and we both walked up the several flights of stairs into the room we were staying at.

"Well, this place looks like crap." Mia admitted setting her bags down.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Go get ready for the club! I'm gonna listen to the radio to hear some good ol' German tunes!" I said over-sarcastically while flopping down on the poor excuse for a couch while Mia got ready for the day at the club. I really wasn't going to listen to German music, instead I got out from my bag of records, my favorite Elvis record and tried to find the record player. I huffed crossing my arms in disappointment as I was let down, once again by the German hotels.

When Mia came out she was wearing the white summer dress that she wrote about in her letters that she wrote me. Over the dress was her thin, cream coloured cardigan with white flats to finish her outfit off.

"Mia, don't get me wrong, I absolutely love what you are wearing, but this is a _club _we're going to, not a picnic. You need to wear something that will bring all the boys to you. You want to show them your bad side, cause we both know you can be bad." I explained.

"Last time I checked, you're the bad one looking for a one night stand. I'm the good one of us." She said looking for something in her bag.

"No, you can be pretty bad at times,"

"Name one time." This stumped me. I stood there thinking of a time when she was angry and mad and did something crucial. I snapped my fingers.

"Got it. What about that time when Jimmy Fisher stole your cookies?" I questioned.

"Um A; we were in the first grade. B; that wasn't me, that was Angelica Penlin." She stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Okay. Give me time and I will think of a time when you were bad." I said grabbing my jacket and walking out of the hotel and down the many flights of stairs.

When we arrived at our destination Mia read the sign clearly and corrected my wrong name for the club.

"It's the Top Ten Club, not the Top Tacos." I pretended not to hear her when I dragged her in the club. As soon as I walked in, the words of Long Tall Sally filled my ears, I squeled and turned to Mia jumping, "This is my jam! This is my jam!" I attempted, but failed, to pull her on the dance floor to dance with me. She said dancing wasn't her thing, I shrugged it off as she went to the bar and sat, quietly listened to the music. Myself on the other hand was having the time of my life, dancing like a maniac on the dancefloor.

"Thank you all, we're going to take a little break now, be back on in a little." The man who was singing Long Tall Sally announced to the people who were actually listening to them. I turned over to the bar to see a man yelling at Mia, while she was twirling her necklace with her head down. I marched over to the scene ready to kick some German ass.

"Um, s'cuse me, what's going on here?" I asked politelty, obviously not the same as my mood when I saw this happening.

"Yes, vell, I bought dis lady a drink, and here in Germany, if a man buys a woman a drink, she owes him a special something, vich she is refusing to do." He explained crossing his arms at me.

"Well listen here buddy," I put my arm around the strangers neck and took him away from Mia, "How about if you let my friend here have a nice time tonight, she's not looking for a quick bang or anything, just here to enjoy the music. So why don't you just scurry off to another gal?" I asked taking my arm off of him.

"How about no? I don't care vhat a stupid Polish gerl has to say. I bought her a drink and I vant my vevord, so you move along vhile I get vhat I vant." He declared smiling at me. I began to roll my sleeves up and smile at the ground.

"My friend isn't a reward, especially to a silly little German. Now I suggest you walk off before someone's blood isn't on the floor, and it won't be mine. I have horrible anger issues, and it'd be a shame if I would use them on a defenseless man like you." He seemed to think what I said was funny. I was biting my lip so I wouldn't do anything too drastic. I was about to raise my arm when someone came between us. Two people actually.

"Oh, look George, a fan!" The man who was singing Long Tall Sally said to the lead guitarist.

"Yes Paul, a fan, let us bring her over by her friend so we can all socialize." They both led me back to Mia.

"Are you insane?" George asked me harshly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Paul asked me in the same tone, just slightly softer.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I am about to go kick some stuck up German's ass all across the Top Tacos." I declared walking in his direction again but the boys pulled me back.

"First of all, this is The Top Ten Club," Paul started, I rolled my eyes that made my face say, 'like it even matters, "Second of all, you do _not_, I repeat _not _want to mess with Jorgan. He will rip you to shreds. Now just let George and I go talk it out with him."

They both walked to 'Jorgan' while I huffed and sat down on the bar stool.

"I can take care of myself, Hannah." Mia muttered messing with her necklace.

"You're not good at it." I chuckled before letting my eyes lay on the men who 'rescued' me from the Big Bad German Wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Mia's POV

I sat on the bar stool, gaping at the band.

They were more impressive than Elvis, Buddy, and Berry put together. Simply too amazing.

Hannah and I shared a glance with the same fascinated expression on our faces.

After the show, another band was playing. Not even close to being as good as 'The Beatles'. Hannah and I were laughing about some story that she told me about her fish jumping out of the fishbowl when one of the boys who prevented the fight came by us.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." He smiled at us, more towards Hannah though.

"No you're not. What can I help you with good sir?" Hannah asked returning the smile.

"I was hoping you'd tell me your name dear lady."

"Well, I'm Hannah, and this here is Mia, my best friend in the entire world!" She gave me a quick hug, "What might your name be, Mystery Man?"

"It's Paul. Now that we know our names, would you like to dance with me for a little bit?" Hannah smiled uncontrollably.

"Of course I will." And with that, they both left.

I bit my lip still watching my surroundings with confusion. I hadn't known a place like this existed. I knew about clubs but I didn't know how the atmosphere actually felt. It was just unbelieveable. Hannah, now dancing with one of the band members, smiled at me. A look that just yelled her saying how cute he was. I smiled back and held my thumbs up.

A few minutes later the same guy who was hasseling me earlier had returned to scold me more, I suppose. I took a deep breath, frowning, and lowering my Brown eyes to the floor. He came up to me and leaned forward, his arms on either side of the bar, blocking me from leaving.

"This isn't over." He spat. "You still owe me, lass."

I swallowed hard and grabbed the one think I seeked comfort in—my pendent. I kept my eyes down, twirling the necklace in between my small fingers repeatedly. I hated being yelled at. I hated being talked down to. Mostly, I hate that I don't do anything but take it.

He grabbed my face and turned it to face him harshly, shouting and cursing at me.

" 'ey, Jorgen." I heard a voice call. I turned my head to the voice that called.

It was one of the band members. The guitarist, I believe. His hair was dark and he had the deepest eyes I'd ever seen.

"I saw Greta down at 'Bastian's place on the way down." He continued. "She was wearin' that black dress ye got 'er last."

The German man in front of me, I guess his name was Jorgen, his face turned red and he transformed from angry to furious. He snatched his hand away from it's grasp on my face and stormed out of the club.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I hated being talked down to, I repeat.

I turned to the dark haired guitarist.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"No problem." He said. "Jorgen's just an arse. If he bothers ye 'gain just let me know."

I nodded. Though I wouldn't need to worry. I'd only be here for a few with Hannah then I'd be home again.

He was a few barstools away and he was sitting next to a Blonde girl with a red dress. He excused himself from her and, from the corner of my eye, I saw him get up and sit on the barstool next to me.

I could feel his eyes on me which, even if they weren't so deep, would make me uncomfortable.

"Tha's a lovely dress ye've got." He said and I turned to him with a wide smile.

"Really?" I asked earnestly.

He nodded. "Really."

I looked down, blushing with the same smile.

"Thank you." I murmured.

He nodded once again and turned to watch the people dance as I was.

There was a long silence but then he spoke up again.

"Where're ye from?" He asked. "You don't look like you're from 'round 'ere. Don't sound like it either."

I turned to him slightly, my head still down.

"Mexicali, Mexico." I whispered. Another thing I hated about myself was the fact that I couldn't make conversation with people without forgetting how to speak.

He smiled widely. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Wha's it like there?" He asked.

"Hot." I breathed out.

He laughed.

"I don't remember much though." I said. "I only stayed there until I was three then I moved here to Germany with my parents."

He nodded again.

"Gear." He muttered.

Gear? What was gear? Was there yet another slang word out there that I was oblivious to?

"What?" I asked.

"Cool." He smiled, laughing to himself.

"Oh…" I turned to the crowd yet again. I didn't see Hannah.

"How old are ye?" He asked me.

"Eighteen." I said.

"Me too." He smiled.

"Wha's yer name?" He asked.

"M-Mia." I said, flustered.

"I'm George." He held out his hand and I giggled, taking it in mine.

"Nice to meet you, Mia." He winked and laughed as did I.

George glanced at the blonde he was sitting with as she stormed outside, shaking her head at him. He turned back to me, taking a sip of his beer.

"You can go with her, I don't mind." I said.

"I don't want to go with her." He set his bottle down. "I'd rather sit here with you."

I blushed.

"D'ye want to go dance?" He asked.

My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"I'm not much of a dancer." I said.

He smiled widely. "Me either." He said.

After a moment or two, a girl asked him to dance and he left my side just as Hannah came.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah's POV

"You ready to go Mia?" I asked walking up to Mia with a smile plastered on my face.

"Yeah, let's go." And with that we both left.

"Sorry I ditched you earlier, but, Paul is just so cute! I told him we'd be here tomorrow for the show. And when I said I needed to get back to you he kissed me on the cheek! How sweet is that?"

I exclaimed speeding up my pace to get closer to her.

"It sounds like you really like Paul." She pointed out to me making a turn down the main street.

"Why would you say that?" I knew she was right, I just wanted to here the smart facts that she observed.

"Well, first off you won't stop talking about him. Second, you blush when you think about him so I know when you are,"I blushed as if on cue."And third, you're never this happy. Ever since, well, ya know." I nodded, yeah, I knew. I felt my jaw tighten and angry thoughts circulate in my mind."But Paul, I think he may be just what you need. A boy."

Perhaps she was right. After only a little bit he seemed to make me happy which is very odd. But, hey I'm not complaining one bit.

"So maybe I do like Paul a little bit. It's not like we're gonna have kids together."

"You never know. He may just be the one. I mean, it's not every day you meet someone that makes you feel this way." She was right.

"You'd think that they'd put an elevator for people on the top floor like us." I said gasping for air considering we had to walk all this way up the stairs. 15 flights to be exact.

"Shit! What time is it?" I ran to the kitchen to see what the clock had said.

"Why do you want to know what time it is?" Mia asked.

"Uh, The Flintstones. I haven't missed an episode since I've started watching it, and I don't plan to now."

I rushed to the television, thank God they had that, and turned the dial until I reached the channel that The Flintstones were playing on. I adjusted the antennas until I could see it good. By this time I was in my Pjs and curled up on the couch watching Fred bang on the front door wanting to get in the house. There was a knock on the door.

"You want me to get it?" I asked Mia.

"Yeah, I have to pee." She got up and ran to the bathroom.

I sighed and got up from the couch to the door. When I opened it I saw Paul and George look around observing the sight.

"Paul, George? What are you guys doing here?" I said shocked.

"Oh. Um. You left your jacket at the club, I came here to return it to you in case you decided not to come tomorrow."

"That and he couldn't shut up about you." George said nodding to Paul who was now glaring at his bandmate.

"I'm sure he couldn't,"

I smiled and opened the door more.

"Do you guys wanna come in for a little bit?" I asked grabbing the jacket.

"Yeah sure." They both walked in.

"You guys want some tea or something?" I asked throwing my jacket in my room.

"Please." I went to go get the kettle which they surprisingly had. They both sat down on the couch and started to watch the television.

"Hey Hannah do you have so-- OH MY GOSH! What are you guys doing here?!" Mia exclaimed clutching her chest.

"I left my jacket at the Top Tacos an--"

"Top Ten!" They all corrected me at the same time. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever! So Paul and George brought it here. And I invited them in for tea." I explained putting the tea kettle on the burner to make.

"Oh, okay. Do you have any shampoo that I can use later?"

"Yeah there's some in my bag."

Just then thunder erupted causing us all to jump in shock. The tea kettle whistled making notice that the tea was ready to drink. I poured us all a cup to drink and sat down on the floor. The thunder erupted once again and more and more rain was pounding on the roof, which was pretty much our ceiling. Yeah, top floor. Once we were done drinking the tea I peaked out the window to see the rain was coming down like a monsoon.

"I don't think you guys should go out when it's raining this hard. Not even an umbrella can protect you from this rain." I stated truthfully.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" George asked.

"You guys can stay here if you want. I don't mind, and I think Mia doesn't mind." I looked over to Mia who shook her head.

"Are you sure? I mean we don't want to be intruding or anything." Paul sincerely asked us.

"Paul, it'll be fine. I just don't know what we're gonna do. The television goes off soon, we don't have music."

"Why don't we have music?"

"No record player or radio. Stupid people who stocked this hotel don't know the first thing about good stuff. Hang on, Paul, come with me for a few minutes, I think I have an idea."

We both ran out of the hotel room and stormed down the stairs. I stopped and turned to Paul.

"I'm going to try and seduce the man and you go in his office and take the record player with the records. This may work."

I walked by the office swaying my hips back and forth and knocking on the door. The blonde man walked out staring at me.

"Hi, I've been having trouble reading something. Can you come over here and help me?" I walked over in the lobby picking up a panphlit that had food on it and handing it to him. I saw Paul run in the office and look for it.

"Can you please tell me what all this says? I'm looking for a nice place for dinner tomorrow night. It's my fiancee and I's three year anniversary and I wanted to make things special for us. His best friend is also proposing to my best friend. Do you have any recommendations?"

He was trying not to stare as I put my chest in towards him. He started to name some places, I saw Paul grab everything and motion for me to wait. Paul put everything on the steps going up before coming back out.

"Hannah, d'ya think George would mind if we we--. Excuse what's going on here?"

The man was babbling a little bit. Paul walked over to us and wrapped his arm around my waist making me blush. He gave an uncertain look and kissed me on the cheek making me blush even more. We both walked away from the man. As soon as we were on the second flight Paul burst out in laughter causing me to laugh as well.

"What's so funny?"

"He was getting so nervous! And when I kissed you, sorry 'bout that, his eyes bugged out!"

I looked at Paul and started to laugh.

"It's okay, I thought it was a cute addition."

I winked towards him before deciding to race him up all the other steps. I tagged the door out of breath.

"I...beat...you...McCartney!"

I opened the door and set the records I had in hand down and held the door open for Paul.

"What? Where did you get that?" Mia asked amazed.

Paul and I looked at each other and started to laugh receiving odd looks from Mia and George.

After about an hour and a half of playing poker I yawned.

"What are sleeping arrangements?" Mia pondered putting a chip down.

"Oh shit. Um one of you can sleep in here and the other on my bed, I'll sleep in Mia's room on the bed with her." I suggested.

"Nonsense, you two keep your beds, we'll sleep out here."

"If you guys are sleeping out here, why don't we all just sleep out here? It'll be like camping!" I exclaimed.

"Yeh, sure."

We all agreed and decided it was time to make our beds. We all slept on the floor, Paul was closest to the window, I was next to him closer than I expected, George was a little further down sleeping next to Mia.

"G'night everyone. It's been fun, but I'm tired." We all said our good-nights and I fell asleep. Along with everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

Mia's POV

Smiling, I looked up at George and held back laughter.

"What?" He asked, lifting his head.

"You've got a little--I'll get it." I leaned forward and, without thinking, wiped his chin with a napkin.

My mouth fell open and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Oh, God!" I sat back. "Sorry. Sorry that was over stepping the line."

He smiled wide.

"No, love, it was fine."

I breathed out.  
I knew I shouldn't have drank that coke, it always makes me loopy.

"What are the sleeping arrangements?" I placed my chip down.

"Oh shit." Hannah muttered before saying we'd sleep in one bed and one of the boys take the extra bed while the other took the couch.

I bit my lip spinning the chip around between my fingers.

"Nonsense." Paul objected to Hannah's idea.

I felt strange so I looked up then I saw George's eyes shift to the floor.  
Was he looking at me?  
I shrugged mentally and nearly groaned when Sarah said we'd sleep out here with them. She likes him too much.  
Sarah grabbed some blankets, smiling at Paul.

She slept closer to him, leaving me next to George who may or may not be a cold blooded killer.  
Who knows?  
I don't.

That's why I couldn't sleep. Everytime he took a breath, I nearly shook.

"Ye awake, Mia?" I heard him ask.

Oh God...

"Yes." I swallowed, my back turned to him.

"Yeah, me too."

I nodded.

"So, how long 'ave you and Hannah known each other?" He asked.

"Uh," I shifted, turning around. "A long time."

I answered him, staring at his face.

It was mesmerizing.

I couldn't see it but the moonlight gave some sort of lame shine on it.

"And you and Paul?"

"A while." He chuckled.

I looked around the dark room. I couldn't see anything, I just wanted to avoid his gaze.

"Ye live here in Hamburg?" He asked.

I shook my head, my eyes trailing back to his.

"No, I'm here in Germany though but not Hamburg."

He nodded.

"What made ye want te come 'ere?"

"I don't know why Hannah picked Hamburg," I shrugged. "But she said that this is the place she wanted to go for her eightenth birthday so this is the place we went."

"Hamburg's not a place I'd expect te finda girl like you."

"I noticed. All the hookers and gangsters, I stick out like a sore thumb."

"Yeah, ye did." He laughed. "May I give ye a little piece of advice?"

"Sure."

"When ye go out, don't wear anythin' like ye had on tonight." He said seriously. "Men see a girl like you walking on the street at night...it wouldn't end nicely."

"Oh..." My eyes trailed off again. "Thanks fer tellin' me."

"My pleasure." He smiled.

"How long ye been playing guitar?" I asked.

He shrugged, smiling.

"Some years." He frowned. "Ah, shit."

"What?"

"John's gonna kill us when we get back."

"Is John yer dad?"

He shook his head.

"Worse. Bandleader."

"Oh," I mouthed. "I'm sorry."

He sighed.

" 's okay, love. When I tell him I spent the night with some pretty birds, he won't mind. The lad only lets me off if it's because of a bird."

"Why?"

"Cause he says that means that..." He trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing." He shakes his head.

"Okay." I whispered, it coming out sounding like a question.

"Love," he sat up slowly. "Would ye like te join me outside fer a smoke?"  
I didn't smoke but I did want to talk to him more.

You know, so I could prove he wasn't a killer.

I nodded, getting up to grab my jacket.

We went out on the fire escape and I sat on the floor of it close to the edge, sticking my legs through bars so the could dangle. George sat on the floor, closer to the window, leaning against the wall.

"So, Mia, 'ave ye gotten a boyfriend?"

I shook my head.

"No, I just broke up with my last." I lied.

I never had a boyfriend before in my life unless Kevin Wheeler from pre-k counted...We shared a cookie...once.

He frowned.

"That must be a drag."

"It is."

"No, I mean fer that lad." He blew out smoke. "He must be really stupid givin' up a girl like yerself."

I blushed.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"No, thank _you_." He chuckled. "Yer the first girl that didn't laugh in my face when I said that."

I smiled.

"But I actually mean it when I say it to you." He said. "Yer quite beautiful, ye know."

I looked at him, gaping.

No boy has ever called me beautiful unless you count my dad.

"Fuck." He muttered. "Where are me manners?"

He handed me a cigarette.

" 's okay." I said hastily. "I don't smoke."

George stared at me and shook his head.

"He betta be kicking himself."

I laughed, looking down at the night city.

We went back inside shortly after and I slept like a baby, feeling safe with the stranger.


	5. Chapter 5

Hannah's POV

I awoke from my peaceful slumber with a smile. Last night had been a good night. I decided that with my mood being so good at the moment that I would make breakfast for eveyone. I walked into the kitchen and looked around for ingrediants, luckily they had some. I began to make pancakes for everyone when I heard someone sitr and wake up. It was George.

"G'mornin George."

"Oh, um, morning Hannah. Ye makin' breakfast?" he pondered getting up and stretching.

"Yeah, you like hot cakes?" I asked pouring the batter in the hot pan making it sizzle.

"Oh yeh, me mum used to make them when I was younger." He explained walking in the kitchen.

"Aw, that's sweet, we're having them for breakfast."

"Ye mind if I smoke in here?" I shook my head watching him grab his carton of Marlboro's.

"So wha's with you and Paul? Ye two together or somethin'?" He lit up his cigarette.

"Oh. Um. Well, I'm not really sure. I know I like him, which is odd for me b'cause I just met him and all, but if we got to know each other better...I dunno what I'm saying, I'm thinking aloud." I tried to hide what I was thinking.

"Y'know, he really likes ye too. I wasn't kiddin' around when I said tha." I blushed a little bit before I flipped the hot cake. "And Mia said tha you like him." I slapped my forehead in embarresment.

"Well that's just great!" I sarcastically said while he chuckled.

"But, rememba, Paul likes ye too, so it ain't_that_bad."

"I s'pose you're right."I finished the first hot cake and put it on a plate while continuing to make more.

"Love, I'm_always_right."

"Conceited much?" He shrugged.

I ended up making about 15 or so hot cakes. While doing so, Paul and Mia woke up. Unfortunately, Paul and George left, but we promised, pinky promised with Paul and George. Mia seemed to finally lighten up with them, well at least George. She didn't really talk with Paul that much, but apperentley her and George were talking a lot last night.  
Mia had obviously changed from her white summer dress yesterday to something more club suitable and we were off to walk to the club. My mind was set on Paul the entire way there, I couldn't wait to see him again.I think I may, just may, be falling for him. And from what George and Mia have been telling me, he likes me too. But I won't believe it until it comes from his mouth. I hopefully, want to get to know him, what his life was before Hamburg and all. I guess the whole love at first sight thing is real.

Shivers went down my spine and a rather large grin appeared on my face when we entered the club. I couldn't wait to see him, i was just so excited! And I saw him, talking with another man dressed in similar clothes as he and George. He saw me and gave me a toothy grin, waving for Mia and myself to come over by him. I grabbed Mia by the arm and dragged her across the room to where Paul was.

When we arrived, Paul and I just stared at each other with mesmorized looks struck upon our faces. The man beside Paul groaned and began to talk,

"Since these two luvbirds are busy, I'll introduce meself. John Lennon, and wha's your name?" John Lennon asked Mia, Paul and I were still looking at each other.

"I'm Mia Trinidad Alessandro. Pleasure to meet you."

"Ye too. Paul? Paul? PAUL!?" John screamed in Paul's ear, Paul shook his head out of thoughts and turned to John not paying attention.

"Wha?" John rolled his eyes and glared at Paul.

"Wha's yer bird's name?"

"Oh! This is Hannah Nowak. Hannah, this is John Lennon, our bandleader." We shook each other's hand.

"So yer the reason Paul and George didn't come back last night," he smirked.

"No actually it was Mother Nature's fault for creating a monsoon of rain out there!" John smiled and shook his head. We all talked for awhile more, got introduced to everyone else, George took Mia away to the bar to buy her a drink, leaving Paul and myself alone.

"Do ye wanna go for a walk or somethin'?" Paul asked trying to break the silence.

"Sure."

We both walked outside the club and down the streets.

"So, tell me about yeself." Paul started.

"Well, I've lived in Poland all my life, my father was German and my mother was from the Americas. I forget how they met because I'm stupid like that. I have two younger brothrers, Hadden and Hank, and a younger sister, Harmony. My parents did the thing where they name all their kids the same letter. When I was 12 my father ran out on us so we had to move in my aunt and uncle for awhile until we could afford a house and schooling again.

My mum eventually remarried a nice man named Robert who I love and consider more of a father than my own. I periodicly left home in search of my father to tell him that I hated him for leaving us, especially at a time like that. I never did find him. I don't know why but to this day, I never did get over him leaving us. Something in me just clicked and didn't stop. Why did he fucking leave?!"

I, for some odd reason, started to cry, I don't known why I couldn't handle telling him this.

Paul took me in his arms and started to sing to me the song "Earth Angel"

"Ya know, ye look beautifal tonight. And you have such pretty eyes." I looked up at him, the tears stopped rolling down my face. I gulped and he took my face in his hands and kissed me. His lips were warm and soft and felt like they belonged on my lips for the rest of our lives.

He pulled away and looked at me smiling.

"I know it's early, but I couldn't help it." I chuckled and kissed him again, longing for the taste that had entered my mouth previously.

"It's okay. I liked it."


	6. Chapter 6

Mia's POV

"You're the bird that Paulie was goin' on about?" John asked Sarah.

I turned to George, smirking.

"You tol' him about me?" Hannah asked Paul.

He shook his head. "I jus' mentioned ye. That's all."

She bit her lip, blushing, turning back to John.

"I suppose I am, yeah." Hannah smiled.

John looked like he was going to say something but before he did, George took my arm and lead me to the bar.

"Fancy seein' you here, love." He winked.

I laughed.

"I like what ye're wearin'." He looked down at my outfit.

"Really?" I bit my lip. "I don't much like it."  
I looked down at the dark, black dress that Hannah referred to as "more _club _material".

"It looks real nice." George looked up at me with a smile.

"Thank you." I turned my head and saw Paul and Hannah walking out the door.

"Our friends seem very interested in each other." I turned back to him.

He nodded.

"All Paulie talked about this mornin'."

"Yeah, Hannah deserves someone who will treat 'er right."

"So does Paul." He muttered, looking down.

There was a known silence. I don't know why we stopped talking but we did and both our eyes just went to the floor.

"D'ye want a drink?"

"Mm." I nodded. "A coke please."

"And scotch?"

"No, just a coke. I don't drink alcohol."

"What the hell are ye doin' 'ere in Hamburg?" He laughed. "Ye don't smoke, ye don't drink, and ye dress like yer goin' te picnics."

I blushed.  
"Sorry, I don't fit the bill."

He simply smiled and gazed off.

"How long are ye gonna be here?"

I shrugged. "You'd have to ask Hannah."

Our "conversation" basically stopped there. I don't know why but I just couldn't say much and, apparently, neither could George. We sort of just sat there, staring at the floor.  
Why couldn't I be like Hannah?

Luckily, John came up to us and told George it was time for the show right when Paul and Hannah came back in.

"See ye later, Mia." George smiled at me.

"Yeah, later."

And with that, he walked on stage with his guitar.


	7. Chapter 7

Hannah's POV

"Wait, so you and Paul kissed?" Mia asked when we got back to the hotel. She was really excited and happy for me, considering I liked Paul so much in a matter of one day.

"Yes! And Mia, let me tell you something, that man knows how to kiss. " I bragged to her, she was on the edge of her seat when I was telling her about it and how it happened.

"He sure looks like he does. How did he kiss you? Like was it a peck or was it a total make out kiss?"

"It was…long. And it was sweet, no tongue. And it was nice, I have never been kissed by anyone like that…" I trailed off remembering every little thing that happened.

"So, are you two together, just friends, friends with benefits? What?" I thought about it for a little while.

"I'm not quite sure. But I'm sure tomorrow before the show or something I'll find out and you'll be one of the first people I tell. I promise. I hope we're together though." Mia smiled at me.

I awoke before Mia did, feeling rejuvenated. So after my shower I left Mia a note telling her I was going to get coffee and left. I walked to the local 'kaffee' shop and ordered my drink and sat outside enjoying the nice summer weather. I quietly sipped on my coffee while watching people walk on the streets.

My thoughts were interrupted by a tap on my right shoulder. I turned my head to see who it was. I smiled when I did see who it was, he was holding a box of donuts.

"Why do you have a box of donuts?" I laughed as he looked at the colorful box.

"Ah, well the lads were getting 'ungry so I volunteered to go get something for breaky." He said nonchalantly.

"Would you like to stay here with me, Paul?" He thought about it quickly and nodded briskly.

"Yeh, sure. They can wait for donuts." He placed the box on the table and pulled a chair up watching me with a smile.

"Hey Paul, can I ask you a question," He nodded while I attempted to avoid eye contact with him for the question I was about to ask him.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" He grinned at my curiosity.

"I don't. And ye, a boyfriend?" I shook my head as he grinned more making me look up and do the same thing. I opened my mouth but he spoke before I could.

""Would you like te be my girlfriend?" I nodded vigorously and we both leaned in to seal our relationship with a kiss.

"Our first date is tomorrow, I'm taking ye out te dinner and the pictures. Is that alright with ye, luv?"

"Of course it is, Paulie. And I for one, cannot wait for our date tomorrow."

Paul had walked me back to the hotel so I could go tell Mia what had just happened. I was about to walk in the doors but Paul pulled me back giving me a long kiss, much like the first one. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled into his upper chest. Yeah, I said upper chest, I'm that short. But I don't care, I like my height. Not really.

"G'bye Paul. I'll see ya later tonight." I muttered in his chest, he pulled away and gave me a kiss again.

"Bye bye, luv." He walked off with a grin on his face, as did I. I rushed up the stairs to tell Mia the news. When I walked in the hotel room, I looked around and sighed before walking into her room. She was still sleeping. I crawled up on her bed and began jumping on it trying to wake her up. My first impression she was up, was when she groaned profanity.

"Hannah, come on I'm tired!" She muttered in the pillow.

"I have news!" She still wouldn't budge. I got off the bed and ripped the covers off. She got out of bed quickly.

"I'm up!" She shouted rubbing her eyes.

"Good. So. I was at the coffee shop getting coffee and who do I see but Paul. We started talking, and I asked if he had a girlfriend, he didn't. He asked if I had a boyfriend, I said no. He asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend, I obviously said yes. And our first date is tomorrow!" I said not even bothering to hold back my smile.

"It's about damn time! I was getting annoyed of your talking." She smirked holding her head. I looked at her odd.

"Mia, what's wrong?"

"It's just this stupid headache. I've been getting them frequently and it's really bothersome. But I'm so happy for you!"


	8. Chapter 8

Mia's POV

Carefully, I placed the quarter on my balled fist.  
"3, 2, 1." I pushed my thumb up and coin went flying into the air.  
It landed on the floor next to the vent.

"No," I whispered. The quarter wobbled and my eyes got wider.

"No." I crawled closer to the vent but I was too late and the quarter was down in the dirty vent.

Great, my only entertainment was down in the dumps. I pouted my lips. I would have gone out to the clubs if Hannah were with me but she was out on her first date with Paul. No bodyguard, no club.

I wiggled my toes and smiled as an idea popped into my head.

I grapped a marker and leaned forward.

I drew a skirt on my big toe and put squiggly lines on top for the hair.

"Why, hello Mr. Big Toe." I deepened my voice as I wiggled my baby toe...well, I tried to but the others kept moving with it.

"Hello, baby." I said lightly. "What brings you here?"

"I live here!"

"You're kidding!" The big toe--me--exclaimed. "I live here."

"All of us do." The baby said. "I tried moving away and the landlady just yelped."

I through my head back and it hit the wall.  
"Ow." I said weakly five minutes later.

"And then the people said 'no, no, no', you may not--" I sighed again, rolling on the bed. This wasn't working. I couldn't sleep and it had to be around 12 by now.  
I smiled as I got as song played in my head.

I slid down the hall and into the living room as the tune started, I sang loudly.  
_"We-he-he-hell, little things you say and domake me want to be with yo-hu-hu.  
Rave on, it's a crazy feeling andI know it's got me reelin',  
when you say :  
_I pointed to the TV...which was turned off.  
_'I love you! Rave on.'  
The way you dance and hold me tight,  
the way you kiss and say goodni-hi-hight,  
rave on, it's a crazy feeling and I know it's got me reelin',  
when you say : 'I love you! Rave on'  
_I jumped onto the couch, still singing into the hairbrush.  
_Well, rave on it's a crazy feeling,  
and I know, it's got me reelin',  
I'm so glad that you're leaving you love for me. Rave on, rave on and tell me, tell me not to be lonely,  
tell me, you love me only, rave on t--"_

I plopped down and sat on the sofa, covering up with the quilt as Hannah walked through the door.

"How was the date?" I smiled, breathing heavily.


End file.
